RGM series
The RGM is a series of mobile suits used by the Earth Federation from UC 0079 till around UC 0200, and typically serve as the organization's main machine. With a few exceptions, the numerals in the model code of the RGM series generally indicate the year of deployment. The series was initially developed by the Earth Federation itself, but Anaheim Electronics took over development in the late UC 0080s. RGM-79 GM Introduced during the One Year War, the RGM-79 GM (pronounced Jim) was developed using the combat data of RX-78-2 Gundam, and was the first mass production mobile suit deployed by the Earth Federations Forces. Prior to its deployment, Earth Federation produced in limited numbers the RGM-79［G］ GM Ground Type and the RGM-79［E］ GM Early Type for ground and space-use respectively. Usable in both Earth and space, the GM's basic frame has a fairly high level of mobility for the time, and is easily adaptable to modifications into mission specific units. The GM's armor uses titanium alloy, a sturdy metal that could be refined more quickly and easily than the Gundam's Gundarium Alloy, but also less durable and slightly lighter. Variants *RGM-79F Land Combat Type GM **RGM-79F Desert GM ***RGM-79FD Armored GM *RGM-79D GM Cold Climate Type *RGM-79G GM Command **RGM-79SP GM Sniper II ***RGM-79S GM Spartan **RGM-79GB High Boost GM *RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type **RGM-79GL GM Command Light Armor *RGM-79L GM Light Armor *RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom **RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom (Shimoda Squad Type) **RGM-79HC GM Guard Custom **RGM-79KC GM Interceptor Custom *RGM-79U GM Sloep *RGM-79V GM Night Seeker **RGM-79LV GM Night Seeker II Others *RGM-79［G］ GM Ground Type **RGM-79BD-0 Blue Destiny Unit 0 **RGM-79(G) GM Sniper *RGM-79［E］ GM Early Type *RGM-79C GM Type C **RGM-79C GM Type C ［Keraunos Squad］ ***RGM-79C GM Type C "Wagtail" **RGM-79C Powered GM **RGM-79CR GM Kai High Mobility Type *RGM-79EW EWAC GM *RGM-79SR GM Sniper III **RGM-79SR GM Sniper III Cannon Pack Test Type **RGM-79SR GM Sniper III High Mobility Type *RGM-79FP GM Striker **RGM-79FC Striker Custom *RGM-79N GM Custom **RGM-79N GM Custom (Silver Haze) **RGM-79N-Fb GM Custom High Mobility Type *RGM-79Q GM Quel **RGM-79Q GM Quel (Hazel Reserve Unit) *RGM-79ARA GM Juggler *RAG-79 Aqua GM Successors RMS-179 GM II Also given the model number RGM-79R, the GM II was the successor of the RGM-79 GM, but its performance was only slightly improved, and some units were retrofitted GMs. Variants *RMS-179 GM II Semi-Striker *RS-82B-R GM II Custom RGM-86R GM III Compared to its predecessor, the GM II, the GM III represent a giant leap in terms of performance, armor and armaments. The suit's overall frame was strengthened, and its mobility and speed were improved thanks to a backpack with higher output and additional verniers on the legs. The suit's armor was enhanced via the addition of Gundarium Alloy, and it could carry more weapons than the GM II. Variants *RGM-86EW GM III Early Warning Type *RGM-86R Nouvel GM III Anaheim's RGM models RGM-87 Bar-GM With the dissolution of Titans at the end of Gryps Conflict, the EFF commissioned Anaheim to convert the remaining RMS-154 Barzam into a machine more suitable for their use. The Bar-GM was subsequently put into limited mass production. RGM-88X Jeddah Despite being the prototype of the RGM-89 Jegan, the Jeddah was put into limited production alongside the Jegan as the Earth Federation could not produce sufficient number of the latter. RGM-89 Jegan The Jegan was designed to be lighter and more maneuverable than previous GM units. Its design focused more on being easy to use, easy to maintain, and its parts could be quickly and cheaply replaced. The Jegan remained in service for many years, and received multiple periodic technological upgrades, producing multiple variants. Variants *RGM-89 Jegan (Burnham Corps) *RGM-89A2 Jegan Type-A2 (GR) *RGM-89B Jegan Kai *RGM-89D Jegan D Type **RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) **RGM-89DEW EWAC Jegan *RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type **RGM-89M Jegan B-Type **RGM-89R Jegan A-Type ***RGM-89R Jegan Fireball *RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan **RGM-89S Stark Jegan *RGM-89ST-2 ST-Gun *RGM-89T Jegan RGM-90 Jeddah Improve Type and RGM-91S Jegan Enhanced Armor Type These units were limited production machines created by Anaheim to improve the Jegan and the Jeddah. The RGM-90 Jeddah Improve Type was a ground combat mobile suit that was delivered to Federation bases on Earth. The RGM-91S Jegan Enhanced Armor Type was a high-performance mobile suit, featuring powerful engines and added Gundarium armor. RGM-96X Jesta The Jesta is a high-performance special operations mobile suit developed by Anaheim Electronic as part of the UC Project, and was meant to serve as escort units for the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. It was fitted with a backpack capable of tremendous thrust, allowing it to surpass most Federation's mobile suits of its time. Variants *RGM-96X Jesta Cannon *RGM-96X EWAC Jesta *RGM-96Xs Jesta (Shezarr Type) RGM-109 Heavygun The Heavygun represented a new age of mobile suits, being the first miniature mobile suit to be mass produced. Its smaller size and reduced weight made the Heavygun highly efficient, as well as faster and more maneuverable than previous mobile suits. It was also cheaper to produce. Since the Heavygun remained in service with the Federation for an extended number of years, it would see combat with the mobile suits of the Crossbone Vanguard, which were more technologically advanced and had greater performance. Variants *RGM-109 Heavygun Full Equipment Type *RGM-109M-5 Heavygun RGM-111 Hardygun The Hardygun was developed as a part of the Silhouette Formula Project, using plans and technical data stolen by SNRI. Compared to the G-Cannon, which was being developed around the same time, the Hardygun had higher output reactor and higher combat capabilities. Variants *RGM-111 type B.T. Hardygun Blitzkrieg *RGM-111 type NR Hardygun Night Raid *RGM-111G Hardygun Close Combat Type *RGM-111R Hardygun Reconnaissance Type RGM-119 Jamesgun The Jamesgun was a mass-produced mobile suit, developed as the successor of the Heavygun. Mainly deployed on the ground, it was used in large numbers by the Earth Federation. Like its predecessors, the suit was used for an extended number of years, and was involved in the battles against the Jupiter Empire and Zanscare Empire, enemies that deployed more technologically advanced mobile suits. Variants *RGM-119D Jamesgun Desert Type *CRGM-119 Jamesgun Kai RGM-122 Javelin The Javelin was a space-use MS developed from the Jamesgun. It was equipped with various thrusters that improve its mobility, and has a backpack with a pair of shot lancers that were inspired by similar weapons used by the Crossbone Vanguard. It was used in the conflict againts Zanscare Empire. In the Mobile Suit Victory Gundam novels' continuity, it was replaced by a newer RGM-147 mobile suit. Variants *RGM-122 Javelin Prototype *RGM-122 Javelin Early Type *RGM-122 Javelin Mega Spear Loading Type *RGM-122C Javelin Cannon RGM-196 Freedom The Freedom was a mass-produced mobile suit used by the Earth Federation before it was dissolved. A modified variant served as the prototype of the F-SAVIOUR F-Saviour, an early unit of the Illuminati's Saviour line of mobile suits. Related Series RGC series The RGC series was developed at the end of One Year War from the RGM series to create a mass-produced line of mid-range artillery mobile suits. *RGC-80 Prototype GM Cannon *RGC-80 GM Cannon **RGC-80S GM Cannon Space Assault Type *RGC-83 GM Cannon II **RGC-83 GM Cannon II (Lucien Bendt Use) **RGC-83 GM Cannon II (White Coral) *RGC-90 Jegan Heavy Armor Type TGM series The TGM series (the T standing for "Training") were created by the Federation for training mobile suit pilots. These mobile suits have a two seater cockpit to fit an instructor and a pilot trainee. *TGM-79 GM Trainer **TGM-79C GM Canard **TGM-79C GM Cannes Gallery Rgm-79.jpg|RGM-79 GM Rms-179.jpg|RMS-179 GM II Rgm-86r.jpg|RGM-86R GM III 画像 038-2.jpg|RGM-88X Jeddah Rgm-89.jpg|RGM-89 Jegan Rgm-96x.jpg|RGM-96X Jesta Rgm-109.jpg|RGM-109 Heavygun Rgm-111.jpg|RGM-111 Hardygun Rgm-119.gif|RGM-119 Jamesgun Rgm-122-javelin-standard1.png|RGM-122 Javelin Rgm-196.jpg|RGM-196 Freedom Category:Universal Century Category:Universal Century Mobile Weapons